


Like Stars in the Sky

by forever_jimin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just sex ok. they have sex, very loving and awkward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_jimin/pseuds/forever_jimin
Summary: Noctis has a nightmare. Prompto tries to take his mind off of it.That's it, that's the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV has left me with Emotions and this is how I process them.
> 
> 3/18/17: I returned to fix some glaring grammatical errors!

At first, there was only darkness. 

It always starts with darkness. Noctis hasn’t decided if that’s a relief or not; being momentarily spared from the images that would come to assault his senses. For shortly afterwards, grotesque figures would begin to form, taking the guise of things Noctis once loved, cherished, mutated into some horrible visage that are almost unrecognizable. 

Almost. 

They call for him, for Noctis, for him to save them, so Noctis would run to them despite the claws he knows they hide, he would run towards their snapping jaws and hissing teeth, before the floor gives out on him and then he is falling, falling, and it grows impossibly darker still and he cries out for he can finally see the light above and knows now he will never reach it- 

“Dude! DUDE!” 

Noctis’s body jolts to attention, snapping awake and sitting straight up. He is met with darkness once more and he is briefly terrified, before his eyes adjusts and he can make out the pale illumination of moonlight. He’s in some motel on the corner of Lucis, the moon shining on the room just brightly enough that he can see it’s shabby condition along with the discarded reminders of his current missions; prize money, hunt flyers, his jacket, and the like. 

He huffs out a breath. It was only a nightmare. 

“Bro?” Noctis turns his head to the side to see it was Prompto who had spoken, hovering awkwardly at the corner of his bed, his hands obscured behind his back and fidgeting from one foot to the next. Noctis can surmise it was Prompto that shouted earlier, startling him from his dream. Much to Noctis’s concern, not only was there a pervading awkwardness around his friend, but a tightness in his eyes that suggested fear. Prompto smiled sheepishly. “Would you mind maybe, I dunno, putting away the pointy stick?” Noctis was confused, until he noticed his own outstretched hand. There, in his grip, rested the Engine Blade. Noctis stared at it for a moment, before flicking his wrist and mentally spurring it away. Prompto let out a sigh of relief before sitting on the bed facing Noctis. 

“You know what they say! Weapons in the bed will lead to somebody dead! Actually, do they say that? Ignis might have made that one up.” 

“Sorry,” Noctis said, interrupting Prompto’s ramblings. “You startled me.” Prompto nodded in understanding. 

“You were screaming in your sleep, man,” Prompto said slowly. Noctis’s gut twisted.

“Sorry,” he repeated. 

Prompto visibly hesitated, an act that was not lost on Noctis, before he reached out and lightly ghosted his fingertips over Noctis’s cheek. His touch was cold. Noctis let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the barely there presence of wispy chill on his heated skin, the touch growing stronger and more confident with time. 

“You’re alright, okay? I’m here,” Prompto said softly. Perhaps, those who did not know Prompto well would call his tone uncharacteristically soft, a strange contrast to his normally exuberant and bright way of speaking. They didn’t know that Prompto was naturally soft, that his boisterous attitude was a result of practice and maintained effort, that in reality he was withdrawn and cautious and searching.

It makes him good at noticing what other’s don’t.

It makes him good for Noctis. 

Noctis jerked his head in a stiff nod at Prompto’s words, and the gentle presence on his cheek morphed into something heavier as Prompto opened his hand to cup Noctis’s face. Noctis couldn’t help but to turn his head into Prompto’s palm, seeking comfort in the familiar in the face of his hellish nightmare. And this was familiar, if only barely; this level of intimacy with Prompto was one he explored in his youth and coveted in the months past. The shape of his palm, the smell of his hand, all had been explored and memorized previously. Even if it had been some time since Noctis last experienced this level of closeness with Prompto, it was easy to reach out for more, letting his lips just barely brush the lines of Prompto’s palm. 

Noctis heard Prompto let out a stifled gasp, before breathing out in a sigh, “Oh, Noctis…”  
Prompro laid a hand on Noctis’s chest. “You’re shivering,” he remarked quietly, his voice tinged with a note of sadness. Noctis shrugged. The embarrassing side effects his body develops after nightmares like this will go away eventually, as soon as he forgets -darknesspainfallingfalling- He shuddered. 

“Hey,” Prompto said sternly. Noctis opened his eyes to stare into his friend’s intense ones.

“You are not there, alright? Whatever awful shit your brain conjured, that’s not real. This is real. You’re here, in a nice-ish motel with your bestest bro and two lesser bros.”

“So, focus on something simple, something constant, like, colors, or um, what Iggy’s gonna make for breakfast, stars, or-”

“Forty-two.” Prompto blinked at Noctis’s comment. 

“Or, yeah, we can say random numbers. My turn,” Prompto took a moment to ponder, looking up while he thought. “One-hundred and twenty.” He said with conviction. Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not a random number. It’s, you know,” Noctis used his fingers to mime squiggly shapes all over his cheeks. He felt his face begin to warm as Prompto looked at him uncomprehendingly. Noctis was starting to regret speaking aloud. 

“It’s...the amount of freckles you have…” He finally explained. 

“My freckles?” Prompto repeated, reaching up with one hand to touch at his cheeks. The moonlight streaming in through the window provided enough illumination for Noctis to see Prompto’s face turning red, which in turn caused Noctis to flush. Damn it. He said something cheesy and lame. 

“You said to focus on something constant,” Noctis said as means of explanation, trying to sound less embarrassingly fond. “Your face is more of a constant to me than some random stars.” From the way Prompto’s flush appeared to now spread to his hairline, likely Noctis had just made it worse. 

“Or whatever,” Noctis added to bring a layer of indifference. Prompto looked away, one finger now idly scratching at his cheek. 

“That’s cool, dude, you can count my freckles if that helps. I don't think they’re that constant though, I mean, sometimes I have more, when it’s really sunny, or less, I mean, it depends-” Noctis furrowed his brow.

“It’s never been less than forty-two,” Noctis said without thinking. He knew he messed up again when Prompto’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. 

“What, do you count them often?” Prompto’s look of surprise had morphed into an attempt at a sly, teasing look, his eyes narrowed and his mouth quirked up more or less into a smirk, but Prompto never really got the hang of smirking- his smile just looked genuinely pleased. He positioned himself over Noctis until their faces were mere inches apart. “You must really like my face, huh?” Noctis barely managed a noncommittal shrug in their close proximity. 

“It’s alright,” Noctis said. Prompto moved closer. “As far as faces go.” 

Prompto continued to lean closer and closer until Noctis’ vision blurred and there was the slightest of pressures on his lips. Hesitantly, Noctis applied some pressure of his own, pushing back into the kiss and the chaste meeting of lips became something deeper, Prompto’s mouth opening and Noctis easily sliding his tongue in once, twice, mapping out the familiar array of uneven teeth. Prompto pulled out of the kiss too soon, missing the way Noctis had began to raise his arm to grip the back of the other’s neck. 

“We haven’t done that in a while,” Noctis remarked simply. Prompto shrugged, leaning in again until their noses were almost touching. 

“Two years and fifty-two days, but who’s counting?” Prompto said cheekily at Noctis’s lips, his mouth moving up to bite at Noctis’s nose playfully. Noctis swatted Prompto away half-heartedly. Prompto’s gaze turned serious.

“Does it help?” Prompto whispered. Noctis paused, noting the lack of tremors, and nodded. 

“Good.” Noctis’s lap was suddenly full of Prompto, the other on his knees straddled around Noctis’s thighs, gripping onto his shoulders for stability and leaning down to devour his lips. Noctis welcomed the distraction. His hands acted on their own accord, reaching over to push Prompto’s shirt up in order to grab at the bare skin on his hips. His fingers opened and closed, molding the flesh there, possibly leaving little crescent shapes where he grabbed too hard and dug his fingernails into Prompto’s skin. 

Prompto’s hands migrated from their place on Noctis’s shoulder to cup Noctis’s face, his grip almost bruising as he deepened their kiss. Prompto always used to kiss like this, Noctis remembered. As if he was worried Noctis would leave, as if this was their last time together, all passion and reckless abandon. Noctis once thought that was silly; why would he leave, when all he wants is to be is in this moment, with Prompto? But now, as Prompto straddled him, an engaged man with an uncertain future, Noctis couldn't help but understand Prompto’s urgency. 

Prompto did something with his tongue that pushed Noctis’s concerns far away. He moaned into their kiss, widening his mouth to let Prompto continue his ministrations. He gripped onto Prompto’s hips harder, accidentally forcing Prompto to grind onto his lap, pulling a strangled moan from both of them. Prompto pulled back. 

“H-how far do you want to take this?” Prompto stuttered. Noctis stared. How far? Looking at Prompto right now, all sweaty bangs and flushed face, Noctis would take him to Altissia and back again, he would take him to the ends of the world, he would cross the very skies for him-

“How about I suck you off?” 

Oh. That sounds good too. 

Noctis nodded at Prompto’s suggestion, his lips twitching at the other’s resulting beaming grin. Prompto always had a thing for giving head. Something that Noctis never complained about.

Prompto shimmied down the bed, leaving a mess of the sheets in his wake, stopping when he was eye level with Noctis’s crouch. The aforementioned held his breath as Prompto grabbed onto the front of his pants, undoing the button and shucking them down his legs. Noctis squirmed, kicking them the rest of the way off hastily, almost kneeing Prompto in the side as the other remained frozen staring at his crotch. 

“I think I’m going to choke myself on your dick,” Prompto said with a hint of glee and he glanced up to shoot Noctis a grin, of whom was currently choking on air alone. 

“I-I mean, yeah, if you want…” Noctis stutteringly replied. Prompto laughed lightheartedly and the sound was so pleasant Noctis grinned stupidly despite his cheeks being flushed in embarrassment. Prompto was slowly pulling his boxers down a hushed sort of reverence around him, and Noctis wanted to knee him again, if only to have him hurry up. 

Finally, his boxers were gone, and Prompto’s gaze was on his half-hard cock.

“Noct, you’re already leaking,” Prompto said with a hint of wonder in his voice, capturing a bead of pre-cum that was making its way down the tip. Noctis flushed but scoffed at Prompto’s words.

“What, do you expect me to have been getting off often on this road trip from hell? Maybe right beside Ignis in our shared four-person tent.” Prompto laughed at that, murmuring a little ‘no, I suppose not’ before lowering himself to place a kiss on the head. Noctis stiffened up from the brief stimulation, letting himself relax when Prompto placed a soothing hand on his thigh. He rubbed his hand in tiny circles as he opened his mouth wider, taking the tip of Noctis’s cock in his mouth and sucking some. 

Noctis groaned and placed a hand in Prompto’s blond spikes, grabbing roughly at first but loosening his grip when he came to his senses. Prompto pulled off his dick with an unavoidable popping noise. 

“You can hold on as tight as you want, you know.” Prompto said. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just-” Noctis moaned again, a low sound, as Prompto sunk back onto his cock, his lips stretched to take him just about halfway, his tongue pressed onto his cock and licking freely. This time he gripped Prompto hard and held him there, the other humming around his cock in appreciation. Noctis used his grip to pull Prompto off his dick and then back down, groaning a little, slowly creating a rhythm that left them both moaning. 

“Fuck, you’re good,” Noctis said. It embarrassed him, a little, talking during sex; but Prompto always seemed to enjoy being praised so much that Noctis couldn’t help but indulge him some. 

“S-so fucking good, around my cock, like y-you belong there,” Noctis broke off in a groan as Prompto let out a happy little sound around his dick. Prompto hands were now latched to Noctis’s hips, gripping tightly as he managed to take Noctis in all the way to the base, licking along the length all the while. It felt good, too good, and Noctis knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Prompto, I-I’m not gonna last much longer, c-can I-” Prompto nodded before Noctis could finish speaking. Noctis moaned and tugged Prompto off his cock, pumping it himself once, twice, before finishing on Prompto’s face. 

Noctis allowed himself one look at Prompto. A tongue was darting out to lap up the spunk that had landed on his cheek, but really, it was a pointless endeavor, because there was cum everywhere, in his hair, on his brow, a drip clinging to his eyelashes- 

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck.

Prompto laughed in that endearing high-pitched way of his. “You go through all the trouble of cuming on my face and you won’t even appreciate your work? You’re too weird, bro.” Noctis grimaced, embarrassed at having been called out.

“Well you liked to have your hair pulled,” he mumbled in response. Prompto hummed. 

“Yeah I do,” Prompto agreed without a hint of embarrassment. Noctis envies that, a little. He wish he could be as unashamed as his friend, who was all bold expressions and blatant sex appeal. Just another thing he struggled in. He seemed to be doing nothing but struggle, these days. 

“Hey,” Prompto said, and there was a hand tugging his chin up and he was looking into an intense deep blue.

“Get outta that head of yours,” Prompto continued, his head tilting to the side and a small smile gracing his face. “There’s nothing in there for you right now.”

“Right.” Noctis nodded. Prompto was right. Right now, the most important thing was right in front of him. The thought froze in his head. When had Prompto become his most important thing? 

Prompto seemed to notice his sudden hesitation, for he pulled away, fisting his hands and letting them rest on his knees. 

“I should go clean up,” he says, and really, he probably should, he’s a mess, Noctis knows this. But as he rose from the bed and turned his back to Noctis, it suddenly seemed far too painful to let this boy go, to watch him walk away, to lose this intimacy he was only just realized he desperately craved. 

Prompto froze mid stride when Noctis warped to ambush him from behind, wrapping his arms around his midsection and resting his forehead against his back. 

“I want to fuck you,” Noctis mumbled into Prompto’s jacket. There was a beat of silence. 

“I-if you want,” he added. He felt Prompto arms grip onto his own. 

“Okay,” Prompto breathed. Noctis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Okay?” Noctis repeated. 

“Yes, I want to,” Prompto clarified. Suddenly he stiffened. 

“I-I need, wait one second!” Prompto bolted from the room, leaving Noctis with his arms outstretched clutching onto air. Noctis rolled his eyes at no one, before straightening up and shrugging off his shirt. He felt kind of stupid standing there with just his socks on, so he took those off as well and laid down in the bed. 

“Ta-da!” Prompto sang, bursting into the room. “I got the, o-oh.” Prompto blushed ridiculously when he realized Noctis was completely naked. It took all of Noctis’s willpower not to blush in response. 

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Noctis mumbled. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just…” Whatever Prompto was going to say he seemed to think better of it, shaking his head and grinning brightly. “Anyway, I’ve got the goods!” Prompto stretched out his arm, showing Noctis what apparently he had run off to grab. In his hand was a packet of lube and several multi-colored condoms. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“You just happened to pack this with you? Kind of presumptuous, don’t you think?” Noctis teased lowly. But inwardly, he was surprised. Did Prompto pack this because of him? 

“Hey, it never hurts to be prepared!” Prompto retorted, puffing out his cheeks. “This could be as important as bringing, I don’t know, cutlery or garula mace in the right situation!” Noctis’s eyebrow managed to raise higher. 

“Garula mace?” Noctis questioned. Prompto sigh exaggeratedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Like I remember everything Glady packed in that camping set of his.” 

“Yeah, weirdly I don’t think garula mace was among those included.” 

“Shut up! Are we going to fuck or what?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis moved to sitting on the edge of the bed. He jerked his head in Prompto’s direction. “Strip.”

“Oh, how romantic Noct!” Noctis flushed and it was his turn to mumble shut up as he watched Prompto undress. Prompto started by making a show of it; with his back towards Noctis, he slowly let his jacket drop from his shoulders and crumble onto the ground. He turned his head over his shoulder and bit his lip in mock shyness as his hands crossed over his midsection, grabbing onto his shirt and lifting it over his head. The shirt got flung into Noctis’s direction, of which he caught easily and glared at Prompto. 

“Get on with it,” he growled. Prompto giggled, the asshole, and made quick work with the rest of his clothes. Noctis took a moment to appreciate Prompto’s naked form. He let his eyes roam slowly from his thin ankles, to his slightly thicker thighs, to his already hardened cock, across his mostly flat stomach and fading stretch marks, to his chest and nipples and smattering of freckles along his shoulders. All of Prompto, every piece of him, was beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful.” His thoughts slipped out subconsciously. He winced, knowing the consequences; that Prompto would suddenly turn shy, cross an arm around his stomach and refuse to meet Noctis’s gaze.

“Hey, Noct, don’t…” Prompto muttered, yet allowing himself to be pulled into Noctis’s embrace. Noctis chuckled softly, slightly embarrassed, and nuzzled his face into Prompto’s stomach. 

“What? I mean it..,” Noctis attested quietly. He ran his hands up and down Prompto’s naked sides, taking time to lightly trace over the stretch marks and old scars. All of Prompto was so beautiful; one of the greatest tragedies would always be that Prompto couldn’t see it. Noctis playfully tried to peer up at Prompto, resting his chin on Prompto’s stomach, trying to catch the other’s downturned gaze. Finally, their eyes locked, and Prompto fought but couldn’t stop a smile from creeping along his face. 

“Dork,” Prompto said as he pushed Noctis back onto the bed, crawling over him. The mood had suddenly become less playful, all of Prompto’s naked body stretched and moving on top of his. Noctis gulped as Prompto lowered his mouth to Noctis’s ear. 

“Where do you want me?” Prompto asked. His voice was barely over a whisper, and Noctis found himself shivering once more, this time for a wholly different reason. 

“Um, I think...on all fours?” Prompto crawled off of him and faced the far side of the bed, and the sight of him on all fours, his ass prominently on display, nearly made Noctis have an unfortunate premature incident. 

“No, actually, on your back,” Noctis corrected, decidedly ignoring Prompto’s mumbled ‘make up your mind, dude’ and instead focused on the naked body spreading out before him. He hit Prompto’s thigh softly, encouraging the other to grab his knees and pull his legs up to his chest. It was such an exposing position that Noctis couldn’t help but feel ridiculously grateful that he was honored enough to see Prompto like this. Almost instinctually, Noctis leaned down to gently place his lips along Prompto’s thigh, licking up a stripe and ending in a soft kiss. Prompto nudged him with his foot, silently urging Noctis to get on with it. Noctis nodded and leaned back, craning his neck, looking for the lube. 

Finding it quickly, Noctis grabbed the lube packet from where it had landed on the bed. He opened the packet with his teeth, sticking out his tongue in minor disgust when a small portion landed in his mouth. Wiping off his lips, he poured a decent amount of the packet onto his palm, rolling the lube over his middle finger until it was properly coated.

“I’m going to stick it in, okay?” Noctis informed Prompto. He nodded eagerly and smiled, easing Noctis’s tension. It’s strange, how this always made Noctis more nervous than Prompto, who it was probably at least mildly uncomfortable for. Noctis just hated the idea that he might mess it up somehow, make it bad, make it hurt-

“Hey.” Prompto’s hand was cupping his face again. “What did I say about that head of yours?” Noctis let out a huff and smiled. He turned his cheek to kiss the hand on his face. 

Noctis placed the tip of his middle finger at the puckered opening. As carefully as he could manage, Noctis slowly began apply pressure, letting his finger slide into Prompto’s opening. He met some resistance, at first, leading him to worry his lower lip with his teeth, but after pressing a little harder and a little deeper the initial resistance lessened and he could freely curl his middle finger. Noctis grinned with the ease he could move his finger around. He looked up to check on Prompto and his words caught in his throat. 

Prompto’s brow was shiny with sweat as he panted, red high in his face. Upon seeing Noctis’s stare, Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arm over his face. 

“K-keep going,” Prompto said from under his elbow. Noctis gulped but continued nonetheless. He pulled out to slick up his index finger next, pressing the two onto Prompto’s entrance. 

“I’m putting in another,” Noctis said, waiting until he saw Prompto’s nod before continuing, pushing the two fingers inside. It was tight, but he wiggled his fingers inside until they were in to the knuckle. He pulled his fingers out, only to push them back in harder, leading Prompto to gasp and arch his back some. Liking the other’s reaction, Noctis pulled out his fingers and pushed them back in again, only faster, starting up a brutal rhythm that almost had him slamming his hand into Prompto’s ass. Prompto whined and tried to keep up with Noctis’s pace with his hips, weakly pushing back onto Noctis’s thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck, Noctis I need more,” Prompto cried out, reaching out to grab onto Noctis’s bicep, digging in with his fingernails as Noctis landed a particularly hard thrust into his prostate. Noctis nodded. The room was feeling uncomfortably warm, and Noctis wiped some sweat off his brow. 

“Let me do another finger,” Noctis replied, looking around the bed for the discarded lube packet. 

“No, just, put your dick in me, c’mon,” Prompto whined crudely. Noctis choked. He looked down at the juncture where his fingers disappeared inside Prompto and considered how much better it would feel to put his cock in there instead. Noctis shook his head.

“I-I should finished preparing you first,” Noctis said, slicking up his third finger. Prompto whined, a noise that melted into a long drawn-out moan when Noctis stuck his fingers in once more. 

“A-ah,” Prompto moaned. “It feels good…” Noctis swallowed at Prompto’s admission, working up a nice rhythm with his three fingers, grabbing hold onto one of Prompto’s thighs as he began to twist his fingers inside. Prompto let out tiny broken moans in time with each twist of his fingers, clawing into his own thighs as he struggled to keep supporting his legs up. 

“Babe, please,” Prompto cried. Noctis heart jolted at the pet name Prompto sometimes called him during sex, pulling out his fingers immediately and slicking up his cock. 

“Okay, I’m going in now b-ba-,” Noctis stuttered over the word. “-Prompto.” He cursed lowly. 

Noctis placed the head of his cock at Prompto’s opening. Holding his breath, he gently began easing his cock inside. At Prompto’s slight intake of breath he paused, giving the other a couple of breathless moments before continuing. He rocked his hips out, before pushing in deeper, his thrusts enough to cause Prompto to squirm, his back arching off the bed in a rhythmic motion. Noctis could feel his whole body heating up at the sight. He readjusted their position, shifting one of Prompto’s thighs onto his shoulder and gripping the other leg to keep Prompto spread as he ground in deeper. 

With a final thrust, Noctis was completely submerged by Prompto’s heat. The two of them panted in unison at the overwhelming sensations pulsing through their joined bodies. Prompto was mindlessly gripping onto the sheets, his head thrown to the side as he whined mindlessly. 

“Noct, please…” He cried out. Noctis darted out a tongue to wet his lips, reaching out with his free hand to stroke Prompto’s face. 

“Yeah?” Noctis replied, and he sounded so low and breathless he was very nearly embarrassed with himself. Prompto responded by using what little movements his position allowed him to try and push back on to Noctis’s cock, wringing a hand through his sweat soaked hair. 

“Just, move, please, c’mon,” Prompto whined more. Noctis bit into his lower lip. He placed Prompto’s other leg onto his free shoulder as well, choosing instead to grip the headboard of their bed with both hands. 

Pulling almost completely out of Prompto’s body, Noctis steeled himself for a breath, than fiercely rocked his hips back in. Prompto and Noctis both cried out in response, Noctis continuously rocking his hips out and in. 

“Oh, fuck, Noctis!” To no one’s surprise, Prompto was always very vocal in bed, and that combined with the repeated pounding of the headboard into the wall made it no mystery to anyone wandering the halls what was going on in this particular motel room. If Noctis wasn’t so far gone, he would surely be mortified. 

“Promp...to…” Noctis mumbled in time with his thrusts. Keeping up the brutal pace he had set was growing increasingly more difficult, his hips slowly beginning to tire and his thrusts slowing down. Prompto slapped Noctis’s bicep from where he was folded nearly in half beneath him, wordlessly protesting Noctis’s change in pace. Noctis rolled his eyes in response, giving Prompto a pointed glare. Their eyes met and unspoken communication passed between the two of them. Prompto huffed at whatever Noctis had not-said, unhooking his legs from Noctis’s shoulders and pushing the other back. 

Noctis let out a small ‘oof’ from where he landed on his back, not even having the time to prop himself up on his shoulder before Prompto was crawling onto him and pushing him back down. Prompto winked at him.

“Sit tight your highness!” He said cheekily. Before Noctis could protest, Prompto was lining up Noctis’s cock with his opening, breathing in once, than sinking down. Noctis choked while Prompto moaned happily. 

“Oh, yes!” Prompto cried out. He placed his hand on Noctis’s chest, the newfound leverage giving him the ability to rock himself up and down off Noctis’s cock. 

“Cock slut,” Noctis muttered. Prompto smiled gleefully, leaning down from his perch to give Noctis a quick peck on the lips.

“Only for you, babe,” Prompto responded in an overly-sultry voice. Noctis fought off his impending blush by glaring, biting at Prompto’s lower lip. Prompto laughed and pulled back. His laughter was stilted when he landed a particularly good thrust, throwing his head back and breaking off into a long moan. 

Noctis was very content to just let Prompto bounce on his lap as he laid back and enjoyed the sight. Prompto’s freckled face was reddened beyond belief, the color strangely pleasing, with his blonde fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat. He would deliriously continue to shout out things, thing that made Noctis’s gut clench and toes curl, things like ‘yes’ and ‘so good’ and ‘Noctis.’ It was very quickly becoming too much. 

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned out. “It’s too much, I-I’m gonna come, I need to pull out.” Prompto shook his head furiously. 

“No, sososo good, so full, stay,” Prompto whined semi-incoherently. Noctis groaned. 

“You’re so damn sexy,” Noctis said with a strain. “You’re going to be so pissed at me later though…” And with that, Noctis grabbed onto Prompto’s hips, and thrust up into him one last time before cumming hard. Prompto jolted. 

“Shit!” He cried and Prompto was coming too, white splattering over Noctis’s stomach and chest and even his chin. 

Spent, Noctis lifted Prompto off his dick and laid him down beside him. The two of them panted loudly as they tried to catch their breath. After their heart rates finally slowed down, a comfortable silence spread over the pair. Until-

“Dude, why did you have to come in me?” Noctis spluttered. 

“Why?! You! Because!” Prompto laughed at Noctis’s outburst. 

“Okay, okay! I’m joking,” Prompto admitted between giggles. “But honestly! Getting this out is going to be a nightmare. I blame you.” Noctis huffed but stretched out an arm. 

“I suppose I will take…part of the blame,” Noctis agreed. Prompto hummed from where he was now lying perched on Noctis’s chest, Noctis’s arm curled protectively around his shoulders. Lying here, like this...Noctis could live in the moment forever. He hadn’t felt this happy since…

Noctis brain stopped. 

When was the last time he felt this way? 

Lying here, with Prompto, is the happiest he had been in ages. Just getting to hold him, to hear him breathe, to see his face, made him feel like the light was dawning, that all of his pain was just a bad dream, that everything was going to work out okay. Prompto made him feel things that no one else could, things he wants to name but is almost afraid to, unsure of the consequences it might bring. 

Noctis cleared his throat. 

“Prompto I, I-” he began hesitantly. But, just as quickly as he began, Prompto quieted him. 

“Ssh, I know. It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.” Noctis blinked at Prompto’s statement. He knew?

“But I want to.” Noctis implored. “You deserve to hear it.” Prompto turned in Noctis’s arms to look at him, then. His expression was sad, and Noctis had a strange desire to hurt anyone who would cause him such pain. 

“It will just make it harder for you, won’t it?” Prompto asked sadly. Noctis’s gaze turned to the ceiling. Will it makes things harder?

The obvious answer was yes. Feeling what he thinks he feels for Prompto could only get in the way; one, he was engaged. Two, he has a divine mission to fulfill. Three….

Noctis looked down at Prompto. 

Three, a King’s heart should be devoted to his people, not resting in the calloused hands of one beautiful citizen.

Noctis opened him mouth to agree with Prompto, to tell him to forget whatever he was about to say, when he stopped. Prompto was biting his lip and itching at the same corner of his face, a nervous habit, and all forty-two of his freckles were shining in the moonlight and suddenly nothing else mattered. Noctis shook his head 

“I don’t care.” Prompto’s eyes widened. Noctis uncurled Prompto from his chest, grasping the other's hand and clutching it to his heart. He leaned over Prompto’s body, supported by his other hand, and looked deep into his eyes. 

“Prompto Argentum, I love you.” Noctis said. Prompto smiled, punching his shoulder. 

“You loser,” he responded, laughing and looking far happier than Noctis has ever seen before. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely beta.


End file.
